The Mortal Instruments Drabbles
by ashredfern414
Summary: Just some short drabbles about our favourite Shadowhunters. And their brilliant Downworlder friends xD Read and review?
1. Alec x Jace Caught in the Act?

Alex x Jace- Caught In The Act?

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" Alec asked, his blue eyes wide with confusion.

"Stop looking at me like that." Jace frowned, raking a hand through his golden curls.

"Like what?" Alec asked in a horrified voice.

"Like you want to rip off all my clothes and dance the tango with me."

Alec spluttered into his tea and choked for words.

Jace got gracefully up from the couch and rolled up the sleeves of his blue top, revealing traces of white scars and old runes.

"Like there's a death sentence hanging over my head." he sighed, flopping onto the couch again.

"It's only a little demon blood. I've had worse in me. But it is quite touching that you care so much about the well being of someone as attractive and amazing as me. Just save it for when it matters. I'm expecting you to grieve for me profusely."

And with that Jace closed his eyes and threw his feet up onto the couch, a smirk still tugging on his lips.

Alec sighed and seemed to sag in relief. He chuckled quietly to himself and went back to work on his weapons.


	2. Izzy x Jace Dream A Little Dream of Me

**Isabelle x Jace- Dream A Little Dream of Me**

"**Isabelle." Jace drawled from the doorway of her bedroom.**

"**What?" she asked impatiently, re-adjusting her midnight black dress and boots.**

"**Could you please stop throwing yourself at me and making it so blatantly obvious that you are madly in love with me? It gets a little tiresome."**

"**You wish, Wayland." Isabelle laughed, cruelly.**

"**Well then why must you insist on flashing your cleavage and legs at me every time I move? And don't say your dress spontaneously lifts itself because there's no such spell. I would know."**

**Jace was smirking, his golden eyes twinkling.**

**Isabelle tugged at her dress which she had been re-arranging.**

"**Jonathan Christoph-**

"**But who could blame you really?" he interrupted her. "Who could resist a handsome devil such as myself? Honestly, I don't look down on you for worshipping my very essence. It is quite charming."**

"**In your dreams." Isabelle chided.**

"**Either that's a good guess or you've **_**seen**_** my dreams." Jace winked, disappearing from the frame and leaving a very flushed Isabelle behind him.**

**He ambled down the corridor laughing to himself. **

"**I **_**love**_** teasing that girl." he chuckled.**


	3. Alec x Magnus The Cat Got the Cream

Magnus x Alec- The Cat Got the Cream

"You." Magnus pointed a glittery, sparkly nail at Alec. "Sit."

He pointed at the couch on which he was sitting.

Alec got slowly to his feet but stood his ground.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because I miss your musk." Magnus drawled, rolling his cat-like eyes.

Alec spluttered in the corner.

"Because I want to talk to you." Magnus smiled invitingly as he gently restyled his blue spikes.

"Can't you talk to me from over there? We're doing it right now." Alec pointed out.

"Yes well, I'd prefer not to, actually." Magnus blinked.

Alec sighed and sat beside the outrageously dressed Warlock.

"Well?" he raised one dark eyebrow beneath his canopy of dark hair.

"What is it?"

Magnus leaned close to him and whispered in his ear.

"I want you Alexander. Let's have babies."

Silence.

Alec's mouth popped open in a gasp and cheeks flushed crimson.

"Relax, I'm just kidding." Magnus grinned wickedly, fixing the sleeve of his fuchsia satin jacket.

"I just wanted you to move so Chairman Meow could sit down. You were in his thrown." Magnus stated simply, completely unabashed.

Alec just stared at him with wide eyes and an incredulous expression.

"What?" Magnus cried. "It's fun teasing you." he shrugged his lean shoulders as Chairman Meow leapt into the puffy armchair Alec had just vacated, and purred.


	4. Jace x Alec The Invisible Demon Monster

Jace x Alec- The Invisible Demon Monster

"**Jace."**

"**What?"**

"**Jace!" Alec's voice was wavering and worried.**

"**What?! What?" Jace threw his hands into the air.**

"**What is it Alec?!" he demanded from his friend.**

"**Kill it." he pointed a shaking finger behind Jace and Jace spun around in a panic, whipping out his Seraph blade.**

**He bought it up to his chest and scanned the area for any demonic creatures with his golden eyes.**

"**Unless I've gone blind, which I highly doubt, there is nothing here, Alec." Jace slid his Seraph blade back into his belt and sighed.**

"**There!" Alec pointed again, and Jace spun around in a frenzy.**

"**There's nothing THERE!" he roared eyeing Alec like he was crazy when he once again found the garden empty. "What, there's some sort of Invisible Demon Monster?!"**

"**Jace I'm pointing right at it!" Alec cried, desperately, locking his blue eyes on Jace's golden ones.**

"**Alec." Jace placed a hand on his shoulder "Why don't you take a deep breath and close your eyes while I go and find a straightjacket and m-"**

"**Jace, I'm not crazy!" he cried and steered Jace around. "There!"**

**Jace turned his head frantically from side to side but saw nothing.**

"**Alec, unless you're frightened of the dust mites in the air, which really wouldn't surprise me I-"**

**Alec interrupted whatever witty remark he was about to say by yanking on his hair and jerking his head downwards.**

"**Ow! Hey don't…touch the…hair!" he groaned, trying to break free from Alec's grip.**

"**There! Jace kill it!" Alec whined.**

**Jace stooped struggling and looked at the concrete beneath his feet.**

**There on the grey slabs stood a spider. It was about the size of a large pebble, was jet black and had unusually long, skinny legs that arched up at the joint.**

"**You want me to.. He wants me to.. He's actually.." Jace muttered incoherently under his breath.**

"**You want me to kill this **_**SPIDER?!**_**" Jace yelled, turning around to face Alec who was breathing heavily in and out in deep, gasping breaths.**

**Jace rolled his eyes and waved his hand in front of Alec's face.**

"**Hey. Hey Alec you ok there?" Jace slapped him across the head and he rubbed it gingerly, eyeing Jace angrily.**

"**Calm down! You need a paper bag or something?"**

**Alec raised his eyebrows questioningly.**

"**Well I thought it might come in handy. Seeing as how you're **_**hyperventilating."**_

**Alec glared at him some more but his breathing slowed down.**

"**At least I know CPR." Jace added as an afterthought.**

"**Just kill the damn thing before I kill you!" Alec roared, his fists clenched at his sides.**

"**Ok, no need to shout. I **_**am**_** only standing a few centimetres away from you." Jace pointed out. **

"**Speaking of, did you eat that stir-fry Isabelle cooked? It smells like something died in your mouth. How many times do I have to tell you that you may as well be eating poison. Well no actually, poison would taste better." Jace mused, wrinkling his nose.**

"**Jace…" Alec said in a frustrated voice. "If you do not kill that...that **_**thing **_**right now, so help me God… "**

"**Ok, ok! I'm killing it, look." he pointed down to his foot as he raised it and brought it down hard onto the spider. It made a squelching sound and Jace saw Alec gag.**

**Jace turned around to Alec and laid a hand on his shoulder.**

"**You, my friend, have some serious issues. You fight demons for a living and yet you wet yourself at the sight of a spider."**

"**I….hate….spiders." Alec choked out. "And I didn't wet myself."**

"**Yet." Jace stated.**

"**Well do you need me to kill any other terrifying, horrifying, heart-stoppingly petrifying creatures while I'm here. Perhaps a butterfly? Or a ladybird?" he smirked.**

"**Very funny." Alec sneered, shrugging Jace's hand off.**

"**I thought so." Jace admitted with ease. "But then again, aren't I always."**

**Alec shook his head and walked back up towards the Institute as it began to rain.**

**Jace then proceeded to run up after him and sing "The Insey Winsey Spider" very loudly into his ear until Alec got so frustrated that he punched him in the stomach.**

"**Watch out for the water spout!" Jace called after him and chuckled as he watched Alec flinch away from the drainpipe he was level with.**

"**Ah, this never gets old." he smirked to himself.**


	5. Clary x Jace Pushing the Limit

**Jace x Clary- Pushing the Limit**

**A/N: A big massive thanks for all the lovely reviews! I really appreciate them! And a special thanks to Anabelle Dodge who has reviewed every chapter! **

Clary burst through Jace's door and stood panting in the frame.

"Jace." she gasped, holding a hand out on the frame to keep herself steady.

"Jace…I…I got it." she wheezed holding up a small black object.

Jace was lying sprawled across his bed, his lean, long limbs stretched out comfortably. He glanced down at his watch and tutted.

"Yes but it took you 17 minutes 39 seconds to do so."

Clary stood spluttering in the frame clutching her chest as she tried to catch a breath.

"Clary you should have gotten the sensor in 10 minutes tops. If this were real you'd be demon dinner by now."

Clary had finally managed to breathe and was glaring across the room at Jace.

"Easy for you to say lying there in luxury."

"Care to join me?" he asked with a smirk, patting the bed but Clary ignored him. And the flutter of her heart.

"Jace you know I'm only new to this." she whined slamming the door behind her. "You can't expect me to be as good as you yet."

Jace blinked at her. "Well obviously." he drawled. "No-one's as good as me."

Clary chose to ignore this as well and dragged her aching feet across the room.

"Jace I appreciate you training me and all-"

"As you should." he interrupted her. "You are learning from the master afterall." he winked at her and her lips twitched upwards in response.

"I'll be the judge of that." she smiled devilishly and Jace rolled his eyes.

"But anyway. As I was saying. I appreciate it but can you not push me so hard Jace? I'm so new to this!"

Jace looked at her in genuine exasperation.

"I'm _not _pushing you hard! Clary you sho-"

But this time Clary interrupted him.

"Jace." she raised her eyebrows at him. "So you say that disabling the lift, locking all the rooms and not giving me a _single _clue as to where the sensor is hidden in the _entire _Institute is not pushing me too hard?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Well, Clary ,you know the demons aren't just going to step aside and say "Why there's a Shadowhunter! I know! I'll just go over here, ignore her ,twiddle my thumbs and get on with looking ugly and smelling like dead rat while she gets past."

Clary stared at him with blazing eyes.

"Yes but if I _were _trying to get past a demon, I highly doubt you'd pay Alec and Isabelle to jump out at me from cupboards, screaming and chasing me down the corridors with swords."

"Well that's true." he admitted. "But I thought that was a nice touch. I had to bribe them to make them agree though." he pulled his eyebrows together in a frown.

"They better have scared you! They did scare you right?" he asked Clary.

"Jace they scared the _life_ out of me! I nearly had a heart attack." she cried.

"Well that's good." he smiled to himself as Clary looked at him in disbelief.

She turned to leave and Jace sighed.

"Clary." he called after her retreating form. "Clary c'mere." he waved her towards him.

She walked to the bed reluctantly and sat down beside him.

"I'm not saying you don't deserve to be treated tough- you do."

Clary scoffed beside him.

"But, well, I'm sorry for making it _extremely _tough. I just want you to be prepared and ready.. I'm afraid for you. I'm afraid something will happen to you, that a demon will rip your head off and eat your guts and-"

Clary raised her eyebrows.

"It could happen!" Jace defended himself. "But anyway, what I'm trying to say is… that I don't want to lose you, Clary. I don't know what I'd do. So forgive me for pushing you quite so hard." he finished and looked up at Clary.

She sighed and took his hands in hers.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry Jace. I know you're only looking out for me."

"So no more hissy fits?" he asked.

"I don't throw hissy fits!" Clary cried.

"Sure you don't. And I'm not incredibly attractive and witty." Jace smirked and Clary gave in.

"Fine so I may throw the _occasional _fit. But no more." she promised.

"Good. Well in that case." Jace smiled wickedly. "Get down and give me 50."


	6. JacexIzzy Too Many Cooks spoil the broth

**Jace x Isabelle- Too many cooks spoil the broth?**

"What on _earth_ is that smell? Actually it wouldn't surprise me if it wasn't from earth at all." Jace asked strolling into the kitchen, nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Shut it Wayland." Isabelle warned him, hovering over the cooker.

"Ah Izzy's cooking. That explains it." he smirked.

He barely managed to dodge the saucepan that had been fired at him and he went up to lean against the counter, laughing.

"Now that wasn't very nice was it?" Jace asked, a mock pout on his handsome features. "That could have hit me in the face. And we know how disastrous that would have been for all of mankind."

"Actually I think it would be doing them a favour." Isabelle retorted back, a smirk of her own tugging at her lips.

"Now Izzy with talk like that you could hurt a guy's ego." he wagged a finger at her.

"Pffft. You'd need a bulldozer to even dent your ego it's so huge." she turned away, stirring the brown contents in the saucepan.

"True, true." Jace agreed, unabashed. "At least I have reason, I mean look at me." he joked as Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"And may I ask, dear sister, what delightfully scrumptious dish it is that you are making this fine evening? Or should I say _attempting_ to make?" he teased her, staring over her shoulder.

"Ha ha." she said sarcastically. "You wouldn't mind my cooking if I left. Then how would you survive? I know you're not intelligent enough to figure out how to turn on the oven and I don't know if you have enough brain capacity to dial the takeaway correctly so that only leaves starving to death or cannibalism. I'm guessing the latter." she smirked at him, still stirring the now sticky substance.

"That's why I love you Izzy. You sure are a boost for the self esteem. You should be a therapist." he nodded his head and grinned at her.

"Ok, get out now so I can finish cooking." she ordered him, swatting him away with the spoon in her hand.

"Oh so that's what you call it? I was under the impression it was "Destroying perfectly good food so that it becomes physically impossible to digest without dying a painful, painful death." because that's what it comes across as. I must inform the others" Jace smirked, golden eyes twinkling.

"Out!" Isabelle roared, pointing at the kitchen door.

"Ok, ok. I'm leaving." Jace smiled, hands raised in surrender. "I'll just ring 911 for food poisoning now shall I?"

He just managed to slam the door before the spoon that was flying through the air made contact with his face, slamming against the door instead.

Jace ambled down the Institute's hallway smirking to himself.

"Alec?" he called down the corridor "What's the number for the pizza place?"


End file.
